deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Akira Yuki Pre-fight quotes *"Come!" *"I've been waiting for this." Taunts *n/a Victory quotes *"Not even close!" *"If you want another fight, then come!" *"Try again in ten years." *"Ora ora ora!" ("C'mon c'mon c'mon!") Losing quotes *"I must grow stronger..." Ayane Pre-fight quotes *"Go away." *"Let's see how strong you are." (both alone and with Hayate as her tag partner) *"Prepare!" (both alone and with Kasumi as her tag partner) *"It is time!" (against Hayate, Ein, or Hayabusa) *"Don't make me laugh." (with Hitomi as her tag partner) During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"My turn!" ''(when tagged in) *"''You're useless!" ''(when tagged in) *"''What a pain." ''(when tagged in) *"''Move it!" ''(when tagged in) *"''It is time!" (when tagged in, with Hayate, Hayabusa, or Ein as tag partner) *"Master Hayate!" (when tagged in, with Hayate as tag partner) *"Master Ryu!" (when tagged in, with Hayabusa as tag partner) *"Kasumi!" (when tagged in, with Kasumi as tag partner) Taunts *"Do you want to fight?" *"Idiot." *"Is that the best you can do?" *"Hmph!" *"Loser." *"How boring." Victory quotes *"Humph. Don't make me laugh." *"The match is decided." *"My sincerest apologies." (after defeating Hayate, Ein, or Hayabusa) *"Y'know, you're supposed to watch your opponent when you fight." *"You gotta fight better than that." (alone or winning tag match with Hitomi as her tag partner) *"No one stands in my way." (after winning a tag battle with Nyotengu) *"Are you serious?" (after winning a tag battle with Honoka) *"Guess that wasn't too bad." (winning a tag battle with Ein) *"You've been improving." (winning tag battle with Eliot) Losing quotes *n/a Bass Armstrong/Mr. Strong Pre-fight quotes *"Come on! Let's do this!" *"Gimme all ya got." *"Yeah. That championship belt's got my name on it!" (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) *"Get your ass over here!" (with Mila as his tag partner) *"Hey, you like pain?" (with Tina as his tag partner) During battle *"Pathetic!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"And again!" (when performing only the first two inputs of the F5 throw) *"I'm done with you!" (when performing the full F5 throw) *"Fire!" (when performing the Super Freak, Dancing Freak, and Dive Bomber offensive holds) *"Useless!" (when performing only the first input of the Dive Bomber offensive hold) *"One more shot!" (when performing the Double Reverse Power Bomb throw) *"Outta my way!" (when tagged in) *"My turn!" '' (when tagged in) *"''You're going down!" '' (when tagged in) *"''Leave this to Daddy!" (when tagged in, with Tina as tag partner) *"TINA!" (when tagged in, with Tina as tag partner) *"Rig!" (when tagged in, with Rig as tag partner) Taunts *"It's showtime!" *"Come on!" Victory quotes *"I'm just too...damn...STROOOONG!" *"I am a champion!" *"Score one for daddy!" (winning tag battle with Tina) Losing quotes *n/a Bayman Pre-fight quotes *"Are you here to take me out?" *"Ready to face your fate?" *"I've been waiting for this, Leon." (versus Leon) During battle *"You're wide open." (when performing an expert hold) *"Bingo!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"This ends now!" (when performing the full D.D.T. offensive hold and when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei and Lost World stages) *"I'll put you out of your misery!" (when performing the Camel Clutch Twist offensive hold) *"You like pain?" (when performing the Death Punisher offensive hold) *"I'll kill you." (when performing his Power Blow) *"Little girl!" (when tagged in, with a female as a tag partner) *"Hey little girl!" (when tagged in, with a female as a tag partner) *"Quit messing around!" (when tagged in) *"Not so fast!" (when tagged in) *"I'll take care of this!" (when tagged in) *"Old man." (when tagged in, with Gen Fu as tag partner) *"What's your problem!" (when tagged in) *"Move it!" (when tagged in) *"Get back!" (when tagged in) *"We fight!" (''when tagged in) *"''Christie." (when tagged in, with Christie as tag partner) Taunts *"Good luck." *"Bingo!" *"I'll kill you." Victory quotes *"So it's life or death...hmm." *"Go home." *"You're too old, Leon." (after getting a "Great" or "Greatest" against Leon) Losing quotes *n/a Brad Wong Pre-fight quotes *"Down the hatch!" *"Heh. I guess I can do this." During Battle * "Gramps!" (when tagged in, with Gen Fu as tag partner) * "One for the road!" (when tagged in) * "My turn!" (when tagged in) * "Eliot!" (when tagged in, with Eliot as tag partner) * "Hey kid!" (when tagged in, with Eliot as tag partner) * "Hey lady!" (when tagged in, with a female as tag partner) Taunts *''*Hic!*'' *''*Laughs*'' *"One for the road." Victory quotes *"Oh man, I so need another... Hm? What the?! It's done already?" *"I don't need a drink to win... but it helps." Losing quotes *n/a Christie Pre-fight quotes *"Now for business." *"Give up!" *"Enough with the foreplay" (when partnered with Rig) *"Well. It's time for your punishment!" (when partnered with Bayman) During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"It's over!" (when performing her Power Blow) *"Now it's over!" (during her tag throw with Rig, and during her tag throw initiated by Bayman) *"Move it." (when tagged in) *"Go away!" (when tagged in) *"Leave!" (when tagged in) *"On it!" (when tagged in) *"Bayman!" (when tagged in, with Bayman as tag partner) *"Change out!" (when tagged in) *"Boy." (when tagged in, with Eliot as tag partner) *"Hey boy!" (when tagged in, with Eliot as tag partner) *"The hunt is on." (when tagged in) Taunts *"Farewell." *"Come over here." Victory quotes *"You have no business fighting here." *"You're not even worthy of being my toy." *"That was absolutely awful." *"Bravery leads to an early death." (with Bayman as her tag partner) Losing quotes *n/a Ein Pre-fight quotes *"No one can stop me!" *"Let's go!" Taunts *"Let's fight." *"Come!" *"Osu!" During battle *"This should be quick!" (when landing a high counter hold or when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages) *"Can't run!" (when performing the Akki-Kudaki ground attack, and when tagged in) *"That's enough!" (when tagged in) *"Die!" (when tagged in) *"Here!" (when tagged in) *"I'm on it!" (when tagged in) *"I'll handle this!" (when tagged in) *"Hitomi!" (when tagged in, with Hitomi as tag partner) Victory quotes *"That's how a fight feels!" (both alone and with Hayate as his partner) *"My instincts lead me to victory." *"One strike!" Losing quotes *n/a Eliot Pre-fight quotes *"I challenge you." *"Good luck!" *"Ayane... Here I come!" (with Ayane as his tag partner) *''"I will not lose!"'' (with Brad Wong as tag partner) During battle *"Here I come!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages, and when tagged in) *"Wide open!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"This is my fight now!" (when tagged in) *"I'll give it all I got!" (when tagged in) *"I'll take care of this!" (when tagged in) *"Brad!" (when tagged in, with Brad Wong as tag partner) *"Ayane!" (when tagged in, with Ayane as tag partner) *"Miss!" (when tagged in, with a female as tag partner) *"Master!" (when tagged in, with Gen Fu as tag partner) *''Hitomi!"'' (when tagged in, with Hitomi as tag partner) *"Leifang!" (when tagged in, with Leifang as tag partner) Taunts *"Quit fooling around." *"Please fight!" *"I am so gonna win!" Victory quotes *"Whew. Great match." *"I'll defeat anyone." *"Was I too hard on you?" *"Ayane!" (after winning a tag match with Ayane) Losing quotes *n/a Gen Fu Pre-fight quotes *"I shall be your opponent!" *"Well? Shall we?" During Battle * "Hiyaa!" (when tagged in) * "No mercy!" (when tagged in) * "Ah, good!" (when tagged in) * "I am invincible!" (when tagged in) * "Brad!" (when tagged in, with Brad Wong as tag partner) * "Eliot!" (when tagged in, with Eliot as tag partner) Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"My fists only get stronger with age." *"This old fart still fights." *"Perseverance will always prevail." Losing quotes *"It seems age has caught up with me..." Hayate Pre-fight quotes *"This won't take long." *"Enough!" Taunts *"That's enough!" *"Pitiful." *"You could never defeat me." *"Prepare!" During battle *"You're mine!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"Prepare!" (when performing Oni-Fumi ground attack, Shippu, Oboro throw, or an expert hold) *''"Kasumi." '' (when tagged in, with Kasumi as tag partner) *''"There's no escape!"'' (when tagged in) *"No escape!" '' (when tagged in) *"''That's enough!" '' (when tagged in) *"Over here!"'' (when tagged in) *''"Fight me!"'' (when tagged in) *''"Ayane."'' (when tagged in, with Ayane as tag partner) *''"Ryu!"'' (when tagged in, with Hayabusa as tag partner) Victory quotes *"No one can face me." *"I am the wind!" (alone and after winning tag battle with Ayane) *"I am Hayate!" *"That's how a fight feels!" (alone or with Ein as his tag partner) *"Nin" (during a tag team with Hayabusa) Losing quotes *n/a Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *"I don't have time to play games with you." *"Face your fate." *"Do you think you can win?" (when tagged with Christie) During battle *"Prepare!" (when performing her Power Blow, and when tagged in) *"Slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) *''"Enough!"'' (when tagged in) *''"Let me fight!"'' (when tagged in) *''"Time to shine!"'' (when tagged in) *"Attention!" (when tagged in) *''"Kasumi!"'' (when tagged in, with Kasumi as tag partner) *''"Kokoro!"'' (when tagged in, with Kokoro as tag partner) *''"Bayman!"'' (when tagged in, with Bayman as tag partner) *''"Christie!"'' (when tagged in, with Christie as tag partner) *''"Zack!"'' (when tagged in, with Zack as tag partner) *''"Leifang!"'' (when tagged in, with Leifang as tag partner) *''"Hayate!" (when tagged in, with Hayate as tag partner) *"Lisa!"'' (when tagged in, with Lisa as tag partner) Taunts *"Come here." *"Is that your best?" *"Oh dear." *"You're so careless." Victory quotes *"Now do you understand, my dear?" *"Oh dear, what happened to all that spirit you had a moment ago?" *"May the bells of good fortune ring." *"The taste of victory." *"I believe it's almost time for coffee." (when winning a tag match with Marie Rose) *"Don't expect any help from above." (when winning a tag match with Kokoro) *"Vulgar." (when winning a tag match with Christie) Losing quotes *"Oh... How could this happen...?" Hitomi Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready!" *"Osu!" *"We fight!" *"Hey, are you out here training too?" (with Ayane as her tag partner) *"Just one last fight. I´m almost champion." (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) During battle *"Come on!" (when performing an expert hold) Taunts *"Sei!" *"Yeah!" *"Here I come!" *"Rawr!" Victory quotes *"My fists are on fire!" *"Hey, I won!" *"I just keep getting stronger!" *"Yeah! One more to go!" (after winning against Eliot in Story Mode) *"Yeah! V for Victory!" *"Thanks for the fun fight." (after winning a tag match with Ayane) Losing quotes *n/a Honoka Pre-fight quotes *"Here I go!" *"I'm giving this all I've got!" *"Could we try a practice round?" (when tagged with Marie Rose) *"I'm kinda scared..." (when tagged with Raidou) *"Here I go!" (when tagged with Ayane) During battle *"Burst!" (when performing the Bear Crash) *"I got it!" (when performing the Giant Swing throw, when jumping down from one platform to another in the Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages, or when doing the Firebust Splash ground attack) *"Here I come!" (when performing the Jumping Hip Attack) *"Got it!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"I'll take it!" (when landing a high counter with the Head Hunting Cross Lock hold) *"Bingo." (when landing a high counter with the Catching Cross Hold) *"Phew." (when landing a high counter with the Rolling Press hold) *"Too slow!" (when performing her Power Blow) Taunts *"Rock, paper, scissors!" *"Alright!" *"That feels good." *"I'm sorry!" *"Hey, now I'm mad." *"FIre! Just kidding!" Victory quotes *"Promise me... you won't tell anyone." *"Why am I... so hot... ?" *"I'm so sorry! Can you stand up?" *"Alright!" (when winning a Tag Battle with Marie Rose) *"Scuse me... Do I know you from somewhere?" (after winning a tag battle with Raidou) *"''So, Ayane, are you some kind of ninja?" (after winning a tag battle with Ayane) Losing quotes *"You're too strong..." Jacky Bryant Pre-fight quotes *"Yeah! Less talk, more action!" *"Go ahead. Knock yourself out." During battle * "Yeah!" * "Come on!" Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"It's like you're moving in slow motion." *"That wasn't your best shot." *"I've got no time for you." *''Come on! (after winning a tag battle with Jann Lee) Losing quotes *"''I can't believe I lost. I can't lose yet!" Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *"Alright, let's do this!" *"Just drop it already. Focus on fighting." (versus Leifang in Story Mode) *"So you're my final opponent. Let's go." (versus Hitomi in Story Mode) During battle *"No mercy!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Try to hit me!" Victory quotes *"Who do you think I am?" *"If you can't concentrate during battle, then you haven't trained hard enough." (after winning against Leifang, Story Mode only) *"These fists have never let me down in a fight." *"Learn how to fight!" ''(after winning a tag battle with Leifang) *"''That was a good fight." ''(after winning a tag battle with Rig) Losing quotes *n/a Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *"''I am ready." *"I can't avoid this fight." *"We settle this!" Taunts *"Sorry!" *"No way." *"Give up!" Victory quotes *"I know what I must do." *"I'm sorry... I must go on." *"This is Mugen Tenshin!" (alone or when winning a tag battle round with Ayane or Phase 4) *"You will never defeat me." Losing quotes *n/a Kokoro Pre-fight quotes *"Don't get too worked up!" *"It's so nice to meet you!" *"I'm sorry, but I can't go easy on you." (when tagged with Helena) During battle *"Gotcha!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"It's not over yet." *"I'm so sorry." *''*Giggles*'' Victory quotes *"Cherry blossoms and warriors..." *"Oh, you should really put some ice on that." *"Yeah, pretty much what I expected." *"Sorry about that!" (after winning a tag battle with Helena) Losing quotes *n/a La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton Pre-fight quotes (as La Mariposa) *"Yay! Woohoo!" *"Let's move." Pre-fight quotes (as Lisa) *"You really want to fight this badly...?" During battle *"And here!" (When doing the '''Monkey Flip throw) *"Here we go!" (When doing the full Deja Vu throw) *"One and two!" (When performing the first two inputs of the Deja Vu throw and full Super Volcan throw) Taunts *"Can I get you excited?" *"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Victory quotes (as La Mariposa) *"I am the winner! Woo hoo!" *"Oh ho... You were so close!" *"That was a textbook victory!" *"All these hot beats just for you." Victory quotes (as Lisa) *"Did you really think you'd win?" *"You ok? You're the one who wanted to fight, y'know." *"Hmm... you're pretty terrible." Losing quotes *n/a Leifang Pre-fight quotes *"Okay, let's fight!" *"Ready to lose?" *"Wow, that was such a shock. I mean, really." (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) *"Good luck." *"No holding back!" (when tagged with Helena) During battle *"Now's my chance!" (when landing a high counter hold except for expert holds, when performing her Power Blow) *"Gotcha!" (when performing an expert hold) *"Hitomi!" (when tagged in, with Hitomi as tag partner) *''Here goes everything.'' (If her tag partner is defeated) Taunts *"Getting tired?" *"Up for more?" *"Gotcha!" *"Easy, too easy!" Victory quotes *"This is real Tai Chi Chuan!" *"Hahaha! Yay!" *"All that practice paid off!" *"Leifang! Powering up!" (after winning a tag battle with Hitomi) *"Did you enjoy that?" (after winning a tag battle with Helena) *"That all you got?" ''(after winning a tag battle with Jann Lee) Losing quotes *n/a Leon Pre-fight quotes *"''There's no one better." *"Get outta here!" Taunts *"Down you go!" *"Time for business!" *"Lauren, are you watching?" During battle *"Down you go!" (when performing Burst Slam throw) *''"You fool!"'' (When landing a Hi-Counter Hold) Victory quotes *"You stay where I can see you." *"Come back after you collect all your teeth." *"Hmm, the face of Death..." *"You're a pathetic excuse for a fighter!" ''(after winning a tag battle with Bayman) Losing quotes *n/a Mai Shiranui Pre-fight quotes *"''Mai Shiranui has appeared!" *"Come on and fight!" Taunts *"Come and fight!" *"What's wrong?" During battle * "Ryu-Enbu!" ("Waltz of the Fire Dragon!") * "Hissatsu-Shinobi-Bachi!" ("Lethal Swarm of the Unseen Assassins!")' * "Koshu no Mai!" ("Dance of the Drummer!")' * "Kachousen!" ("Flower Butterfly Fan!")' * "Kagerou no Mai!" ("Dance of the Heat Haze!)' * "Fuusha Kuzushi!" ("Destruction from the Gales!")' * "Hakuro no Mai!" ("Dance of the Snow Heron!)' * "Ryubitenmai!" ("Beautiful Dragon Dance!") Victory quotes *"Yeah! I'm the best in Japan!" *"I'm sorry. Let's have some fun!" *"Whew, I got all sweaty." Losing quotes *"Aww... I... I can't believe I lost...!" Marie Rose Pre-fight quotes *"Let the red rose of blood bloom forth." *"Oh, dear." *"Lovely to meet you." (when entering a tag battle with Eliot) *"How do you do?" (when entering a tag battle with Helena Douglas) During battle * "There!" * "That's it!" ''(during her '''Blush Queen') * "Die!" (during her Evening Light and Cinderella Heel) * "That wasn't hard!" ''(during her '''Secret Garden') * "Lady Helena!" (when tagged in, with Helena as tag partner) Taunts * "You're no fun." * "Wow, you're enormous!" * "You got it dirty." * "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" * "Aren't you going to get up?" Victory quotes *"Yay! I beat you!" *"Don't look down on me just because I'm little!" *"Piece of cake." *"Yay!" (when winning a tag battle with Honoka) *"Do you like milk, too?" (when winning a tag battle with Eliot) *''"Lady Helena!" (when winning a tag battle with Helena) Losing quotes *"''Hey! That's not fair!" Mila Pre-fight quotes *"Yeah, I'm here to fight!" *"Okay! Ready anytime! ''" *"''So, this...is Dead or Alive..." (versus Hitomi in Story Mode) During battle * "Let's go!" ''(when performing a '''Takedown') * "Here we go!" ''(during her '''Power Slam') * "Got it!" ''(during her '''Front Kick Takedown') * "We're done!" ''(during the third hit of her '''Triple Pound', and Head Crush Triple Knee) * "I won't lose!" (when escaping a throw) Taunts *"Alright! Let's go!" Victory quotes *"That was a great fight!" *"Yeah! Let's fight again soon, okay?" *"Alright! This feels awesome!" Losing quotes *"Why can't I win?" Momiji Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready to fight!" *"It is an honor." *"Evil, begone!" (when tagged with Rachel) *"I'm ready, Master Ryu." (when tagged with Hayabusa) During battle * There we go! ''(when performing the '''Hina-Otoshi' hold and Tensho) * Gotcha! ''(when landing a high counter hold, except for '''Goshu-Guruma') * Finish you! ''(during a tag throw initiated by Hayabusa) * ''Take this! ''(when finishing her '''Maiduru '''string) * ''Nice try! ''(when escaping a throw) * ''How's this? ''(when performing the '''Aranami-Gaeshi '''throw) * ''I'm ready! (when tagged in) * I have your back! (when tagged in) * Leave it to me! (when tagged in) * I'll do my best! (when tagged in) * I won't let you down. (when tagged in) * Ayane! (when tagged in, with Ayane as tag partner) * Kasumi! (when tagged in, with Kasumi as tag partner) * Hayate! (when tagged in, with Hayate as tag partner) * Rachel! (when tagged in, with Rachel as tag partner) * Master Ryu! (when tagged in, with Hayabusa as tag partner) Taunts *"Wow, very good!" *''*Yawn*'' Victory quotes *"Thank you very much." *"Better luck next time." *"Wow, I guess I've been getting stronger." *"This one goes to us!" (when tagged with Rachel) Losing quotes *"I must... get stronger..." Naotora Ii Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready to fight!" *"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you pass." During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter with Higuma-Gaeshi'' or '''Ugulsu-Gaeshi' hold) *"Here I go!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in the Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei and Lost World stages) *"You're mine!" (when landing a high counter with the Hibari-Gaeshi or Kawazu-Otoshi holds) *"No way!" (when landing a high counter with the Hane-Uma'' or ''Oshidori 'holds) *"I'm sorry!" (when performing her Power Blow and the Shirayuki-Usagi throw) *"For the Ii clan!" (when performing the Ii Family Creed) Taunts *"I'll try my best!" *"I'm sorry!" *"S...sorry!" Victory quotes *"I kinda got a little carried away... Sorry..." *"Sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry I won the fight!" *"Never back down! That's how the Ii family does things...or so they tell me." Losing quotes *"S-Sorry...No more..." Nyotengu Pre-fight quotes *"I'm going to take my time with you" *"Time for some entertainment." *"What have we here?" (when entering a tag battle with Ayane) *"So this is Hayabusa..." (when entering a tag battle with Hayabusa) During battle *"How's that?" (when performing the Hirate-Uchi throw) *"Enjoying this?" (when performing the Musashibo-Dakusho and Hiten-Hyuga-Setsu throws) *"Dance with me!" (when performing the Mitama-Okuri/Ten-Okuri throw) *"Farewell!" (when performing her Power Blow) *"Worthless!" (when landing a high counter with the Soto-Muso or the Itu-Guruma hold) *"Detestable!" (when landing a high counter with the Ami-Uchi or Shishi-Odoshi holds) *"Funny." (when landing a high counter with the Tai-Otoshi or Hara-Abaki holds) *"Weak!" (when performing a hold) *"That's it!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages, or when performing the Iwa-Shimizu throw) *"I see all!" (when performing the Tsukami-Nage offensive hold) *"Try to keep up!" (when performing the Tatsumaki-Kake-Otoshi throw) *"Punishment. (when performing the Shigaraki-Otoshi throw) Taunts *"Don't be shy." *"I've only been toying with you." *"Ah-hahaha!" *"Come on now, over here." *"I'm weary of your empty boasting." *"Have mercy..." Victory quotes *"My deception... rules all... of creation!" *"Finished already? How unsatisfying..." *"The female tengu stands supreme." (alone or when winning a tag battle with Ayane) *"Impudent brat! You think to challenge me?" (after winning a tag battle with Hayabusa) Losing quotes *"No! No! This cannot be!" Pai Chan Pre-fight quotes *"Don't cry to me if you get hurt!" *"I'll show you how well I've trained." *"Let's go!" (when entering a tag battle with Sarah) Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"Looks like I was stronger." *"Your kung fu is not strong enough." *"That was nothing." *"This victory is mine." Losing quotes *"No... Not like this..." Phase 4 Pre-fight quotes *"I don't want to hurt you... But, I will..." Taunts *"I won't give up!" *"Rest in peace." Victory quotes *"Why must I fight? Is it my sole reason to live?" *"There is no time to spare... Goodbye." *"Out of my way!" *"This is Mugen Tenshin!" (when winning a tag battle match with Kasumi) Losing quotes *"This does not end here..." Rachel Pre-fight quotes *"I'll make sure you regret this." *"Come and fight." *"Evil, begone!" (when tagged with Momiji) *"Ryu, you're like having the strength of 100 others." (when tagged with Hayabusa) During battle *"How predictable!" (when landing a high counter with the Sidewinder hold) *"Die!" (when performing the Viper Twist and Rod of Asclepius throws) *"You're finished!" (when performing the Serpent's Coil hold or Tiamat's Rebuke throw) *"Pathetic!" (when performing the Yurlungur ground attack) *"Take that!" (when performing the Tiamat's Strike throw) *"I'm going in!" (when performing the Quetzalcoatl throw) *"Is that supposed to hurt?" (when landing a high counter with the Heel Breaker, Serpent's Coil, Serpent Twist, or Impale holds) *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter with the Naga's Reverse or Boa's Bite holds) *"So weak!" (when performing the Boa's Bite hold) Taunts *"How unfortunate." *"You're just a human after all." *"Is this never gonna end?" *"Tired already?" Victory quotes *"Not too bad." *"You're pretty good... for a human." *"Night has lifted... Dawn has come." *"Very nice." (when tagged with Momiji) *"I could get used to this kind of a fight." (when tagged with Hayabusa) Losing quotes *"It's not over yet..." Raidou Pre-fight quotes *"I want your skills. Show me your secrets!" *"Let's see here..." During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"That's all you got?" Victory quotes *"Worthless bug!" *"More... I want more!" *''*Evil laughter*'' Losing quotes *"Inconceivable... Impossible!" Rig Pre-fight quotes *"Alright, let's go!" *"What a pain..." *"You are gonna be in for some pain." *"Alright, let's do this." (with Bass as his tag partner) Taunts *"Ah... this is a good workout." *"What a pain." During battle *"Idiot!" *"Useless!" *"Go to hell!" Victory quotes *"Don't spoil all my fun." *"On to the next fight!" *"Now you got it, right?" Losing quotes *n/a Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *"I feel a storm is coming." *"Prepare!" *It's over! (with Kasumi as tag partner) During battle *"Prepare yourself!" (when performing his Power Blow, and when tagged in) *"Let's go!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages, and when tagged in) *"Nin!" (when entering the Ongyoin 'stance) *"Stay back!"'' (when tagged in) *''"Kasumi!"'' (when tagged in, with Kasumi as tag partner) *''"Hayate!"'' (when tagged in, with Hayate as tag partner) Taunts *"You cannot distract me!" *"Enough!" *"Nin!" Victory quotes *"I have no weakness." *"Nothing can hinder my spirit. Nothing!" *"Justice wins!" *"Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!" (when winning a tag match with Momiji) *"Nin!" (when winning a tag match with Hayate) Losing quotes *n/a Sarah Bryant Pre-fight quotes *"I'm no pushover, sweetie." *"You'll enjoy this, trust me. Ready?" *"Come on, lets play." (when tagged with Jacky) During battle * "Take that!" * "Yahoo!" (when performing the '''Wildcat) Taunts *n/a Victory quotes *"Try again in a few years." *"Better run home to mama now." *"You'll never be a match for me." *"Know your limits next time." *"Someone here is out if their league." (when winning a tag match with Pai Chan) Losing quotes *"I can't let anyone see me like this." Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"Listen, you better not disappoint me!" *"Yeah! Showtime!" During battle *"Here I come!" (when performing her Saddle Crash and Jumping Hip Attack, and her Power Blow) *"Mila!" (when tagged in, with Mila as tag partner) Taunts *"Come on." *"Here I come!" Victory quotes *"Nice fight, hon. Hee hee. That was fun. Later." *"YEAAH! I'm gonna rock you!" *"Even stronger! Even tougher! Bang." *"Nobody beats a babe with an attitude!" (after winning a tag battle with Mila) Losing quotes *"Oh my God!" Zack Pre-fight quotes *"Your heart is going to be all mine, baby!" (against a female, and strangely enough, sometimes male opponent during tag battles.) *"Let's get this party started!" *"Zack is ready to bring the noise!" During battle *"It's party time!" (when performing the Hard Rush throw) *"I'm right here!" (when performing the Funky Fake) Taunts *"Hell no!" *"You suck." *"I'm right here!" *"No way!" *"Zack... BEAM!" *"Alright! Boing! Yah...yah...yah...yah...yah...yah...yah." Victory quotes *"BAM! Bam bam bam bam BAM! It's over." *"Toooooh! Woah! YEEESS!" *"I. Am. Awesome!" (after winning a tag battle with Hitomi) *''"You suck." (after winning a tag battle with Tina) Losing quotes *"''My dreams, my happiness..." Category:Fighting quotes